Hydrostatic bearings are already known, and several proposals for practical, structural arragements have been put forward. However, all the hydrostatic bearing devices which so far have been used in practice have been found to have disadvantages of varying magnitude. According to the hydrostatic bearing principle, displacements arising in the bearing cause a rapid and strong reaction in the shape of counteracting hydrostatic pressure variations, and the bearing is said to be "stiffer", the more rapidly and strongly this reaction takes place in the bearing. It is desirable that such large stiffness is possessed by a hydrostatic bearing, as it can then work under large variable loads without the occurrence of any large displacements in the bearing or other disturbances in the bearing function.
The object of the invention is to provide a new improved hydrostatic bearing while using a new combined throttle valve which functions so as to distribute its throttling or constricting effect, and hereinafter referred to as a distributing throttle. The object is attained, and a sensitive hydrostatic bearing having large stiffness according to the above is provided, by the bearing according to this invention.
Some embodiments of the invention will now be described with a view to exemplification while referring to the attached drawings which schematically illustrate the invention.